Most acceptable forms of birth control comprise apparatus and methods for preventing conception. While certain prescription drugs can adequately prevent conception from occurring, skilled artisans have devoted considerable attention toward less expensive mechanical devices and techniques. Nearly all mechanical birth control devices and techniques attempt to block fluid transfer between the vagina and the uterus, or the oviducts and the uterus. By preventing fluid transfer between the vagina and the uterus and/or the oviducts and the uterus, conception is prevented or at least minimized. Although existing mechanical devices and techniques prove adequate, they can be difficult to construct, challenging to install and unreliable. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved apparatus and methods for preventing fluid transfer between an oviduct and a uterine cavity of a female productive system.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that are easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that are easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that are inexpensive.
It is a further provision of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that may be installed in minimally invasive surgical technique.
It is still a further provision of the invention to prevent unwanted pregnancies.
It is yet still a further purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that are easy to install.
It is yet a further purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that are not damaging to the female reproductive system.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that are highly reliable for preventing fluid transfer between an oviduct and a uterine cavity of a female reproductive system.